This invention relates to a socket set, and more paricularly to an improved socket set which provides an easy combination between a socket and a shell firmly.
A prior known socket set is shown in FIG. 5 and includes a socket (1) and a shell (2). A pair of wires (3) are manually combined with a pair of conductors (4) to be put into a pair of chambers (11) of the socket (1) which is then put into the shell (2). A pair of hooks (12) are provided at the end of the socket (1) to engage with sides of an opening (21) of the shell (2). The manufacturing of the design is time consuming when combining the wires with the conductors. A main drawback is that the hooks (12) of the socket (1) are not effective in engaging with the shell (2) sometimes. As a plug is inserted into the scoket (1) and then pulled out, the socket (1) is usually pulled out and separated from the shell (2), which is very clangerous.